


almost fireproof

by mumblingmaria



Category: Morning Glories
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblingmaria/pseuds/mumblingmaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times something almost happen between them, but sometimes fate just isn't on your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	almost fireproof

**Author's Note:**

> For brella's MG ficathon. The prompt was three 'almosts' and then I got really carried away and I added a bonus because I can.

**1.**

He sighs, gazing happily into the distance. Well, not exactly the distance. Casey and Jade are standing at a bookshelf in front of his table, laughing as they pull books out before returning them to their spots. His pencil is lightly tapping on his notebook, a smile spreading across his face. He’s fine staying like this forever. It’s simple, it’s safe, it’s nice. He’s also completely unaware of the boy next to him smirking.

“Enjoying the view?” the boy says, nodding towards the girls. “Any sick fantasies you want to share?”

“Fuck off,” Hunter replies, looking quickly down at his notebook. Specks of grey are scattered across it he begins to erase. “It’s not of your business.”

“So you were having fantasies, kinky,” Ike says, leaning back in his chair. “Though… they were probably about you two getting married and buying a house… so very not kinky. Here, I’ll tell you what a fantasy actually is and maybe you’ll _actually _start enjoying single life, if you know what-“__

__“Casey,” the ginger calls out, cutting his ‘friend’ off. Hunter’s face starting to become extremely red, “have you found that book yet?”_ _

__She looks up, smiling, and Hunter swears his heart stops beating for a second (or the rest of his life, she has that effect on him). She nods before turning back to the girl next to her, obviously not noticing his complexion at this moment. Ike laughs next to him as the ginger boy looks back down at his speckled page, wishing he had the ability to disappear._ _

__Casey and Jade return to the table, the blonde tossing a book onto it. “And here we have one of the only available books on Ancient Greece. It’s great that we didn’t start earlier, we’re going to get such a good grade on this assignment,” she says, glaring quickly at the sandy blonde boy on the other side of the table._ _

__“What can I say, some of us have actually lives, things to see, people to do,” the boy answers while shrugging. He quickly winks at Jade who scoffs in return. “Places to do said people.”_ _

__“Gross, Ike,” Hunter mutters._ _

__“Well, some of us aren’t afraid to act on feelings and nature, right Blondie?”_ _

__“Excuse me?” Casey snaps._ _

__“I’m just saying some of us actually willing to try new things,” Ike says, standing up. “I can tell I’m not wanted here anymore.”_ _

__“You’re never wanted here,” Jade mutters, crossing her arms._ _

__“Right, I’ve never heard that lie before. Well, I’ll try and find some more books to use while you all feel awkward about how I’m usually right,” he says as he struts away from the group, but not before he tosses a final look at the ginger girl._ _

__They all sit in silence, staring anywhere but at each other. Hunter hand jumps to his neck out of habit as Jade starts tapping the table. Casey stares at where the boy had been sitting. They know not to let Ike under their skin, but they never seem to manage that skill. Hunter periodically glances at Casey._ _

__“Fuck,” Jade mutters under her breath, standing up as well. “I’m… Ugh! I’m going to help him look for those books.” She walks off in his direction, though Hunter swears he can hear her muttering: “I hate when he does this, every time… just ask me straightforward!”_ _

__The two remaining sit in silence, watching their friend disappear behind a bookshelf. Neither one of them says anything or looks at the other. Eventually Casey sighs, “Look… we should try and get some work done. We might get more done working together on our parts.”_ _

__“Yeah… Yeah, good plan.” Hunter says, reaching for the book on the table. His hand touches hers for a brief moment before they both pull back as if they had stupidly stuck their hands into a fire. “Sorry…”_ _

__“It’s okay,” she answers, grabbing the book after a moment. She opens it and begins to flip through as the ginger watches her cautiously. She scribbles a few lines down before snapping the book closed. “Actually, never mind. I think I’m just going to work on my part alone. I’ll see you later.”_ _

__Hunter opens his mouth to answer but changes his mind. He nods and watches the last person leave, completely used to the feeling now. He looks down at his notebook, flexing his hand slightly. It feels as though it’s still on fire, the feeling slowly creeping up his arm. Hunter sighs and picks up his pencil again. Maybe next time._ _

__

__**2.** _ _

__You feel a rush of energy go coursing through your body when she grabs your arm. You stare at her intently as she returns your stare. You know your thoughts have gone to places it shouldn’t, but you can’t help how you feel. Where she touches you feels as though flames are dancing around you, and you can’t help be love the feeling._ _

__You let her drag you quickly through the halls of your prison. You eventually find yourselves at the library, which is surprisingly empty. You feel her let go of you and all you want is to reach out and reconnect. You want to feel that energy again. You want to be consumed by the fire again and never leave it. You want her to never leave. You’re alone for once, so why not try?_ _

__But she begins to talk and you know your chance is gone. Her words are just as good, though. They wrap around you and you swear you could listen to her talk all day, if it were allowed. Her words energize you completely and you’re ready to do anything, anything for her. You watch as she explains her situation, and you’re almost enchanted._ _

__But her words finish, bringing you back to reality. You answer her slowly; wishing you had the same strength in your voice. But she still smiles and your heart leaps._ _

__Now is your chance. You know that you just have to reach out and grab her hand. To reach out and hold her again. You know that this is your chance. Just reach out. There is nothing to stop you this time. This is your chance; you know you only have to take it._ _

__She’s walking away now and you begin to deflate, but you’re used to it. Your life always seems like missed opportunities, what’s one more? You watch her leaving and your breath leaves with her as per usual. When you finally can breathe again you smile. Next time for sure._ _

__

__**3.** _ _

__She laughs as they reach the door to her room. Hunter grins sheepishly, touching his neck. She glances at his hand, her teeth showing in her smile. He tries not to stare, but it’s hard when she’s basically glowing. She reaches out and takes his hand in hers and he’s sure he died in that moment._ _

__“You do that a lot,” Casey says, smiling. He could live off her smiles he decides, though that may not be the smartest move. Smiling is a rarity for their group, especially smiles from her. But he doesn’t care, one smile alone can last him a lifetime. “Did you know that?”_ _

__“Uh… Yeah, I guess. I mean, it’s a habit,” Hunter answers, trying to ignore the somersaults currently taking place in his stomach. He wants to tell her he’s noticed her habits as well; how she bites her lip whenever she tries to make a hard decision, how she absentmindedly plays with her hair in class when she’s thinking, how she always take the first step when they go anywhere._ _

__“It’s cute,” she says, then realizes her words. She realizes how dangerous they are, so she lets go of her hand._ _

__“Right,” he says, trying to not let the pain of her realization show. He knows it’s a useless attempt; he was always easy to read. It bothers him only because he knows it must hurt to her. “Look… I should probably-”_ _

__“Hunter,” Casey interrupts, and then takes a deep breath. She looks the ginger in the eyes; her smiled starting to waver slightly. He doesn’t know what hurts more; that she’s going to tell him that they can never be something or that her smile is beginning to leave again. “I… I may have said some things in the past and I… Well, you know this is a temporary situation, right?”_ _

__“Yeah, of course… Wait… What is?” he says, suddenly very aware of how close they are to each other. Did she move closer while they spoke?_ _

__“Being here at this school. We’re going to get out of here,” she says firmly, almost as if she actually believes her words. “So therefore, it’s temporary.”_ _

__“Right… Casey, where are you going with this?” Hunter asks, hand up at his neck again._ _

__No, she is definitely getting closer. The boy gulps, letting his hand fall slowly (it was starting to get sweaty anyway)._ _

__“Well… things will be different when we leave,” she explains. They are standing very close to each other now, and Hunter realizes that Casey is slightly taller than him. He can’t help but feel like that this is somehow perfect and obvious. He can feel his breath catching in his throat as hers begins to hit his face. “I just… I want to make it clear that-“_ _

__“Oh God, please get a room!” Ike shouts from down the hall. He’s standing shirtless in a doorway, frowning. “You’re ruining the mood I have going on in my room over here and I would like it not to change. Just kiss already or something please.”_ _

__Casey steps back, her smile weak now, barely even there. She reaches out and grabs his hand again, this time sending a fire through his veins. He lightly squeezes her hand and he can see her shiver slightly._ _

__“I’ll see you later, Hunter,” she says before turning to her door. She takes a moment to breathe in deeply before leaving him in the hall alone. He turns to look down the hall, or rather glare down it. Next time, he’s definitely going to punch Ike. If there is a next time._ _

__

__**+.** _ _

__“Hunter…” she breathes as she looks away. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea. Look at Vanessa and Guillaume, they can barely handle it... If something were to happen to…”_ _

__“I understand that, but we aren’t them!” Hunter says. He reaches out to touch her shoulder but hesitates. Sighing, his hand instead goes to his neck and he looks down. “I know the risks, but those risks don’t change if start holding hands, Casey.”_ _

__She looks back at him, smiling faintly, “But it doesn’t get rid of the risks.”_ _

__“We can take them. Casey, if we both want this and we know the risks, why not?” the ginger asks, still avoiding her gaze. “Why can’t we give it a try?”_ _

__“Hunter, we did try, remember? It ended up with your being kidnapped to a greenhouse and two people dying!” she exclaims. “Don’t you think that’s a sign?”_ _

__“Not for me. I know what the signs in my life are,” he mutters. He looks up at her. She has her arms are crossed now and she’s frowning, but there’s something in her eyes. Fire. It’s the fire he sees everyday when she’s ready to fight. She’s fighting now, but what? Him or what she wants? “It isn’t a sign. It’s this school hurting people. That’s not a sign.”_ _

__“Hunter…”_ _

__“We could try, though!” he says, his voice the loudest it’s even been towards her. But he needs her to hear him, to actually hear him this time. If only just this one time. “That’s all I’m asking, that we give it another try. Just one more. If it doesn’t work, if it looks like things are going to be bad, we stop. We go back to our lives alone. The ‘will they, won’t they” that everyone knows we have. We act like there’s nothing here. But why can’t we try the ‘will they’?”_ _

__They stare at each other for what feels like ages. Neither one seems to be willing to give ground, willing to step down. Hunter wonders how long this can continue. Can they really just continue to be ‘just friends’ after this confrontation. Can they really just act like there isn’t something there, even if it might be the smallest spark? Can they really just ignore this chance?_ _

__She finally looks away, shoulders slumping, and he know that she’s decided. They’re going to pretend. Continue to ignore all possibilities. Just live their lives as though there’s no future to grab onto._ _

__“Casey, I know you think I just have this simple crush on you and I just idolize you, and you know, that is how it started. But that’s not now,” he says, also looking away. He can feel all his strength beginning to leave him. He knows this isn’t going to work, it’s not why he’s saying. He just wants her to know before it’s too late, because yeah, he does know the risks. “That’s not what it is now. I don’t what it is, but it’s not because I think you’re some hero. You’re not. You’re just this girl trying to survive. You just want your friends to survive. I know I didn’t really see that, see you, before. I just thought you were so amazing and I latched on ‘cause I just wanted something good in the hellhole. But that wasn’t fair. You aren’t an escape. I don’t want to escape. Casey… I can see you. You’re just a person, but I don’t care. I don’t want you to be more than you. I don’t want to be with some idolized version of you. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize this.”_ _

__Casey watches him, her eyes showing something he hasn’t seen before. The fire is still, there’s sadness in them, but something else. But what does it matter now? He’s gotten that off his chest finally and now he can move on. He can pretend those words once said vanished, no longer a part of him. He can finally let go._ _

__“I’ll go now,” he mutters, turning away from her. “I’m sorry for pushing, I just… I’m sorry.”_ _

__He slowly starts to walk down the hall they’re in. He wants to go and lie in his bed, to forget about the world, about this life, for a few moments. He barely makes ten steps before he feels his body being turned around. Before he can say anything, her lips pressing against his._ _

__Suddenly he’s engulfed in the flames he’s always noticed, always felt. After a moment of shock, he begins pressing back. He moves his hands to rest on her hips as hers snake up to his neck. He has to say, having her hands there is much better than his habit. He closes his eyes and embraces the fire that’s consuming him. He never wants to have a day go by where he doesn’t feeling like he’s burning. He never wants a day without this heat. He doesn’t know how he’s survived without it for so long._ _

__Eventually they pull away, breath short from both of them. Hunter’s smiling as he stares into the blue eyes across from him. He thinks he’s about to start flying when a smile spreads across her face. He leans his forehead towards hers and they stand in silence, holding each other. He swears he could stay here forever._ _

__“I still think this isn’t a good idea,” Casey whispers, but the fire in her eyes says that maybe she can ignore that fact if only for awhile._ _

__He laughs and leans into her again, lips grazing gently against hers. He’s ready for the fire this time, though he knows that doesn’t mean anything. He’s only human, and those aren’t exactly fireproof._ _


End file.
